The money handling apparatus, which is used for handling money and includes the touch panel provided to an outer surface of its casing, has been known. In general, this touch panel is adapted for displaying thereon a count result on the money as well as displaying thereon various operation keys, such as a start key, a stop key, an accept key, a clear key, numeric keys and the like. With this touch panel, when a user pushes a certain operation key, among the various operation keys respectively displayed on the touch panel, an instruction corresponding to this operation key is sent to a control unit of the money handling apparatus. As the money handling apparatus of this type, for instance, an apparatus as disclosed in US005912982A or the like has been known. Further, JP2005-354143A discloses a remote controller used for a household electrical appliance and provided with the touch panel adapted for displaying the various operation keys thereon.